lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Telegram (doinsk)
Pardona me per parla en engles, me no es bon elefeniste, e lo es perce me proposa esta idea (per progresa) You might know Telegram, it's a cross-system talk/chat app (android, ios, windows, macos, linux etc... the clients are opensource), similar to whatsapp, but with several advantages : - even if you register with your phone number, you can add a username - this username will be used for group chats and channels (without giving away your phone number) - groups are just chats with up to 5 000 users, it is fast and has a very "lively" usage - channels are just ways to put news, links, infos etc... for subscribed users to be read It's already used by esperantists and their group is more active than their irc (550 users on the main group, with a rather high chat activity) I already created the "elefen" channel, for safety reason (to have the name registered). I would be glad to give the admin of this one to any who is involved in elefen development. The main thing would be to create a group, for chating in elefen ("live"). I can't create one because i don't know any other elefeniste using Telegram (you can't create a group with only yourself in it). Then the idea, if you're interested, is to create an "elefen" group on Telegram with at least 2 users, and then build up a place where elefeniste can chat and improve. So, do any of you use Telegram and is ok to create this group ? *I've not used it, but it looks like a good choice. I'm unlikely to have much time to participate, but Jorj might be interested, in which case he'd be a suitable admin. Simon *I have looked at Telegram before and found the interface a bit odd. However, I think it's a fun idea. I currently have a text message conversation with some family members on my phone, and that is very enjoyable, and it would be nice to have a method of commenting on things without using Facebook (which I personally abhor; it's free, but you are the product, they keep your information forever, they datamine you like crazy, they sell and give your data away, and they provide third parties with unobstructed access to all of it...anyhow, I digress.) I have thought about sitting in an IRC channel on Freenode all day but that has other issues (time zones, work obstructing important work like chatting in elefen, etc.) In any event, I have just installed Telegram and joined the elefen channel, but I'm not sure how one posts to it. Brian Ok so for now i only need 1 username (from Telegram, obvisouly) to create the group. After that, we'll be able to put a direct link to the group here. Brian, do you still have your Telegram username ? Mine is doinsk also on Telegram. When (if) Jorj joins the group, i'll happyly give him the admin for the group (+ the channel). On a side note : i used to be on irc quite a lot back in the day. It's obviously not the same nowadays and imo maybe now a bit too "geeky" for the average user. (doinsk) *I created a username of "brian_elefen" for now...let me know if that suffices. Brian *Great ! Group created. Here's the link : https://telegram.me/joinchat/A_tO9QZesS5EW_TS9rP1Vg *Cisa algun pote ajunta la lia per la grupo a la paje xef (o la paje de lias, o alga otra loca) de elefen, alora otra persones pote trova lo? Doinsk, Andrey, Armando e me es ala. Sola un idea. Brian *Me ia ajunta un lia en la paje xef de esta vici, e ance en elefen.org. Simon *Grasias, Simon. Brian